Thiis is me Dying in your Arms
by MetalGirl666
Summary: A Story About PC Gwen Cooper and Captain Jack Harkness Because they are the ultimate couple, rated M for smut , enjoy ! and please  R & R


Alcohol, Can it make Everything Better?

Before Owen and Tosh die, but after Gwen and Rhys Get Married.

I don't own Torchwood unfortunately, I really wish I did.

I especially wish I owned John Barrowmen! Lol

It had been a long week at the torchwood for everyone, there had been alien landings, weevil attacks, Jack had been killed 10 times and there was whispers that UNIT had been mistreating there confidentiality rights and that could put the whole Torchwood team in danger. Luckily Jack suggested that they should wind down, and surprisingly everyone agreed. Walking up to the boardroom they laughed and smiled, doing this simple thing lifted everyone mood and it felt good to not have to worry about Aliens and all that shit they had to deal with. Nothing could dampen the teams high.

"Hey, come on guys, stop dawdling." Jack yelled at the cheerful team. Jack smiled to himself knowing that this night would be good for the team; they'd been working so hard recently.

"Gwen, are you coming?"

"Yeah, wait up Jack." Replied Gwen roughly shoving her phone back in her pocket, Rhys could wait, if she went home now they'd probably just argue. She ran to catch up with Jack who was still holding the door open for Gwen, as she passed him he gave her a cheeky grin which she returned, and god did it feel good to smile a genuine smile. Jack sauntered up to the cupboard to collect the first round of drinks and unfortunately when he returned he had brought back a little surprise as well, a game of truth or dare. Owen laughed excitedly, Tosh grinned nervously, Ianto chuckled to himself (obviously recalling a night spent with Jack when truth or dare was involved) and Gwen groaned loudly.

"Come on Gwen, It's just a little game between friends." Jack chuckled.

"But I hate truth or dare!" moaned Gwen, sinking lower in her seat.

"Just play." Shouted Owen, he was up for anything and the prospect of sexual dares was his idea of heaven.

"Fine." Gwen stuck out her tongue and the whole team laughed enthusiastically.

"I'll spin first, it was my idea."

The bottle landed on Tosh

"Truth or dare" roared Owen.

"Hmmm, Truth."

"Have you ever thought of any of the team in a sexual way?" Enquired Jack.

Tosh replied with a blush "Yes."

"Who?" asked Ianto excitedly.

"You'll have to wait for my next turn to find that out Mr. Jones. Right, my turn to spin it." It landed on Gwen and again she moaned with displeasure.

"Truth or Dare Gwen?"

"Seeing as how I have to play, I chose, Dare"

"I dare you to… snog Jack."

"WHAT! No way, I'm not snogging Jack, uh-uh you can forget about it Mr. Harkness."

"Come on Gwen, it's only a game, and it's only a kiss, you know you want to kiss me."

"No I don't." But Gwen gave up with a sigh, she turned to Jack who was sitting on her left side and took a long breath deeply aware that the team was watching absorbedly. She slowly leaned into Jacks face and as she got closer she could smell his irresistible aroma. Gwen was moving slow, too slow for Jack. He grabbed he waist and eagerly pressed his mouth against hers, Gwen responded immediately and with such passion Jack was stunned, he parted Gwen's lips and slide his tongue into her mouth making her quietly moan, she had forgotten all about the eyes of the team that were watching her. There mouths were locked in a fierce and fiery battle of sexual tension and dominance. The kiss only broke because if they had not stopped for breath unconsciousness would have been inevitable.

"That was a … thorough Dare Jack." Laughed Owen, a slight erotic expression on his face, Tosh merely looked embarrassed, as if she was invading on a privet moment.

"I like to do my best." Chuckled Jack, he grinned Gwen's favorite flirtatious smile which lingered on his lips.

"Who's next?" Called Ianto, he obviously wanted to break the tension that was saturating the room. After this Jack kept his hand securely on Gwen's Jean clad thigh.

The game continued in this light-hearted way for another few hours, until Owen was so drunk he couldn't stand. Tosh had a severe case if the giggles and Ianto was passed out in his chair, head between his knees, snoring, loudly. Jack, who was completely sober, his fast metabolism not allowing him to be drunk was having one of the best night he had had in a long time, and Gwen was loving the freedom she had without Rhys. Jack and Gwen had been locked in a trivial argument about aliens, Jack loved it when Gwen got angry, and she looked so damn sexy with her hard expression but still loving eyes.

"I'm going to walk this great lummox home Jack" Tosh called as she grabbed Owen up by the waist.

"'Kay see you tomorrow." Replied Jack


End file.
